The Name of Robin Hood
by RedandMoon
Summary: "Mon nom est Robin, et je suis une criminelle. Ma vie est en danger, et avec la mienne, celles d'un peuple entier. Pour notre survie j'ai dû faire un pacte, et je commence seulement à réaliser mon erreur." Je remanie à ma manière le conte de Robin des Bois, et la manière dont il pourrait être présenté dans la série...


**Bonjour tout le monde! Voici une histoire qui m'est venue soudainement à l'esprit après la diffusion de l'épisode sur Jack et le haricot.**

**Quand j'ai vu que Jack était une fille, l'inspiration a frappé, moi aussi je voulais remanier les contes à ma manière et à la manière de la série. Voilà donc une version ****à la Once Upon a Time ****d'un conte que je chéris particulièrement...**

**Enjoy ;) **

* * *

Le vent glacé qui soufflait sur la forêt recouvrait les étoiles et la lune d'une épaisse couche de nuages sombres, et plongeait les bois dans l'obscurité.

Une parfaite occasion de passer pour un fantôme.

Selon Will, ce n'était pas une bonne idée de sortir ce soir, dans la mesure où ma tête était mise à prix partout dans le royaume de Nottingham, et même dans les royaumes voisins. Mais mes compagnons étaient malades et affaiblis par la faim, et à vrai dire, personne ne chassait aussi bien que moi.

Je connaissais les règles par cœur. Etre invisible, faire disparaître toutes les traces, et s'enfuir en laissant le butin si on se sent observé.

Le braconnage dans le royaume du Roi Jean était puni aussi gravement que le vol, c'est-à-dire par la mort. Et à vrai dire c'était par le vol et la chasse que je vivais.

Je gardais mon arc serré contre mon épaule et mes gants en cuir dans mes poches. Encore une fois je prenais des risques. Plusieurs fois le Roi Jean a tenté de me tuer, sans succès. Pourquoi une telle haine envers ma simple personne ? Disons que je lui rendais la monnaie de sa pièce. Littéralement.

Dans notre Royaume, les impôts sont onze fois plus élevés que dans n'importe qu'elle contrée de La Forêt. Le roi s'enferme dans son palais d'or pur et dans son avidité maladive tandis que La misère règne parmi ceux qui n'ont rien. On en meurt de faim.

Depuis longtemps je ne me contentais plus de serrer les dents en rêvant qu'un jour quelqu'un nous sauverait, moi, mes compagnons et tous les orphelins que nous étions.

Mais nous n'étions plus des enfants, et nos rêves étaient désormais des projets.

Alors oui nous étions des voleurs, des bandits ou des brigands. Mais il ne s'agissait pas seulement de notre propre survie, mais également de celle des familles, des veuves et des orphelins qui souffraient de l'injustice de Nottingham.

-Robin ?

Une voix faible résonna derrière moi, Marianne. Elle était comme nous tous, maigre, affamée, pâle mais forte.

- Marianne, rentre au QG, je pars en solitaire ce soir.

-Tu penses que tu en auras pour combien de temps ?

- Je ne peux prendre le risque de chasser sur ces terres, j'irais donc jusqu'au royaume de la reine Regina. Si je cours je serais de retour demain, vers 9 heures.

Marianne hocha la tête en signe d'approbation et ajouta simplement :

-Évite de mourir.

-J'essaierais.

Elle repris silencieusement le chemin vers Le Rocher, notre planque, notre QG caché dans une caverne, dans la forêt de Sherwood, à la frontière du royaume.

Je mis mon capuchon sur ma tête et me mis à courir.

Peut être aurais je dû voler un cheval dans la journée afin de chasser plus vite, mais les chevaux, de manière générale sont beaucoup trop bruyants, et beaucoup trop encombrants. Et ce soir là, la discrétion était la clé de la réussite.

C'était un sentiment exaltant, celui de sentir le vent souffler au rythme de ma course, d'entendre le frottement de mes pieds sur la terre sèche de la foret.

Je ne m'arrêtais que pour boire, et bientôt, au bout de trois heures, la végétation autour de moi changea. La forêt où je vivais était dense et vivace, mais celle dans laquelle je m'aventurais avait un aspect lugubre et inquiétant qui me faisait frissonner. Pas de doute possible, j'étais dans le royaume de la terrible Regina. Ce soir, j'avais prévu de chasser uniquement près du chemin de la frontière. J'aurais pu m'aventurer plus profondément dans cette contrée empoisonnée, mais comme Marianne me l'avait bien fait remarquer, mourir n'était pas la meilleure idée.

Je repris ma course silencieuse et au bout d'une heure je distinguais le chemin qu'Allan et John m'avaient décrit. Je levais mon arc et encochais une flèche lorsque un lapin passa dans mon champ de vision. Une demi heure plus tard, j'avais abattu deux lapins, trois perdrix et une oie sauvage. Ma gorge se serra lorsque je réalisai que ce ne serait même pas suffisant pour deux jours. Et certains avaient des dettes; j'avais besoin d'argent.

Soudain, la terre trembla sous mes pieds et la forêt résonna du martèlement typique que provoquent le galop effréné de plusieurs chevaux. Je ne puis retenir l'immense sourire qui étira mes lèvres. Si ces chevaux traînaient un carrosse, cette nuit la serait mon jour de chance.

Aussi vite que je le pouvais, je déplaçai de grandes branches et les posaient au milieux du chemin. Je recouvris le bois noueux d'herbes hautes et sèches puis terminai mon oeuvre en l'arrosant des dernières gouttes d'alcool qu'il me restait. Le tonnerre des chevaux approchait. Alors sans hésiter je frottai le bois et les pierres et le tas de bois s'embrasa. L'alcool à la base emporté en cas de blessure fit courir les flammes rapidement en travers du chemin et bientôt elles furent suffisamment élevées pour empêcher les chevaux de passer. Depuis ma cachette, je vis quatre chevaux noirs montés par des soldats à l'armure menaçante. Ce cortège tirait un splendide carrosse d'ébène et de pierres précieuses. le cœur battant d'impatience, je regardai les soldats s'arrêter devant les flammes, et murmurer, indécis. Enfin ils descendirent de leurs monture et entreprirent d'étouffer les flammes.

Pour moi, chaque seconde comptait. Je bondis hors de ma cachette et me faufilai derrière la calèche. Si mes calculs étaient bons, j'avais suffisamment de temps pour voler une des malles entreposées à l'arrière du carrosse pendant que les gardes éteindraient le feu dont le crépitement masquait mon plan. Tout allait pour le mieux. Et la roue de la chance tourna.

J'aurais dû remarquer que le feu s'éteignait trop vite, j'aurais dû remarquer les armoiries royales qui luisaient sur les malles d'ébènes du carrosse; et j'aurais dû remarquer qu'une des portières s'était silencieusement ouverte. Mais ivre de joie à l'idée de ne pas rentrer les mains vides, j'en avais oublié mes priorités.

-Tient, tient, qu'avons nous là? fit soudainement une voix mauvaise derrière moi.

Le cœur battant, je lâchais mes sacs et couru.

Je n'avais plus qu'un but, m'enfuir dans la nuit.

* * *

**Voilà les amis, vous en saurez plus sur le personnage principal au prochain chapitre!**

**merci d'avoir lu, laissez moi une review ;)!**


End file.
